Custom:LEGO Dimensions ll: Vortech's Revenge
LEGO Dimensions 2: Vortech's Revenge is a custom video game created by Surtatb2007. There is a new expansion pack which includes everything you need for the game. Packs Wave 1: March 15, 2017 *Expansion Pack: Ron + Finn + Susan + Ford Angela *Gorzan Fun Pack: Gorzan + Gorilla Mech *Peter Fun Pack: Peter + Aslan *Lucy Fun Pack: Lucy + Dawn Treader *The Land of Stories Level Pack: Connor + Slot Machine + Lester *Star Wars Level Pack: Luke Skywalker + Landspeeder + Death Star *C-3PO Fun Pack: C-3PO + Sandcrawler *Poe Dameron Fun Pack: Poe + X-Wing *Kylo Ren Fun Pack: Kylo Ren + Shuttle *Worriz Fun Pack: Worriz + Wolf Mobile *Percy Jackson Level Pack: Percy + Car + Princess Andromeda *Edmund Fun Pack: Edmund + White Witch's Sleigh *The 39 Clues Team Pack: Amy + Crop Duster + Dan + Car *Star Wars Team Pack: Han Solo + Millennium Falcon + Chewbacca + AT-DP Wave 2: June 6, 2017 *Alistair Oh Fun Pack: Alistair + Sub *Isabel Kabra Fun Pack: Isabel + Speedboat *Leo Valdez Fun Pack: Leo + Festus *Rey Fun Pack: Rey + Speeder *Alex Rider Level Pack: Alex Rider + Air Force 1 + Delivery Truck *First Order Team Pack: Captain Phasma + Troop Transporter + General Hux + TIE Fighter *Hamilton Holt Fun Pack: Hamilton + Ice Cream Truck *Flintlocke + Sky Shark *Garmadon + MechDragon Wave 3: September 21, 2017 *Spirit Animals Team Pack: Conor + Briggan + Abeke + Uraza *Meilan Fun Pack: Meilan + Jhi *Hagrid Fun Pack: Hagrid + Aragog *Harry Potter Level Pack: Harry + Hogwarts Express + Buckbeak *Hermione Granger Fun Pack: Hermione + Dermstrang Ship *Bladvic Fun Pack: Bladvic + Bear Mech Wave 4: December 1, 2017, CHRISTMAS UPDATE Around this time there will be an update to this game for Christmas. There will also be a wave of Christmas characters released as followed: *Magician Fun Pack: Magician + Frosty *Christmas Man Fun Pack: Christmas Man + Christmas Tree *The Grinch Fun Pack: The Grinch + Sleigh *'Twas the Night Before Christmas Level Pack: Santa + Sleigh + Rudolph *Christmas Kid Fun Pack: Kid + Flagpole *Yukon Cornelius Fun Pack: Yukon + Bumble *Third Doctor Fun Pack: Third Doctor + Bessie Plot Lord Vortech hates Christmas time, but is to weak to stop it. So he hires a man named the Master with the promise to bring him the Doctor. Gandalf, Batman, and Wyldstyle are on vacation when a portal sucks them away. They land on a sidewalk. They see a gigantic traffic jam but also notice some Daleks. The Daleks attack. After defeating them, the trio go to a snowy school yard. They here a teacher yelling about a magician being late. When they go back to the traffic jam (thinking the magician was there) they discover a traffic cop. The traffic cop blows his whistle and Daleks attack. Using Dalek parts, the build a cannon. The cannon blows up the barricades on the road. However, the traffic cop summons a Skreemer Dragon. However, the heroes discover some keystones and use them to destroy the dragon. Doing so, they discover the cop was really a shape shifting Zygon. The heroes return to the school, where the Magician had arrived. Then they are sucked into a portal. The heroes land in a cave. Snow is falling outside. Aliens (mercenaries hired by the Master) are talking to a green creature dressed as Santa Claus. The aliens convince the creature to take them along in his sleigh to the town. Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and Batman follow. Gandalf sees Daleks and destroys them. Batman then steals a remote controller from the sleigh and uses it to control the Daleks. The Daleks distract the Grinch and the Aliens, while Batman sneaks aboard the sleigh and stows aboard with the Aliens. Gandalf and Wyldstyle follow him. They find the Grinch sneaking through a chimney. Wyldstyle jumps up onto the roof and confronts the Grinch. However, the Grinch falls down the chimney. Wyldstyle follows him but the Grinch blows a fuse using the Christmas tree lights. Gandalf lights the room up. Batman hits a target using his batarang, opening the next door. Then they see the Grinch is stealing food an use a keystone to melt the ice, getting the Grinch wet. The Grinch, in a rage, knocks down the refrigerator. The water spills out but the heroes contain it using fires. They then take the refrigerator and take it through the ventilation shafts with the water inside. They then dump the water on the Grinch's head, defeating him. The heroes are then sucked back into a vortex. The heroes arrive in another playground but a trapped in place. They see a flagpole. It is acting as a magnet, so Batman throws a bomb at it. It blows up, but attracts Daleks. After the Daleks are defeated, the heroes hear about a robbery. Visiting the crime scene, Batman finds Reptile Scales. A few blocks away, Wyldstyle spots an Ice Warrior. A big battle ensues, but Wyldstyle takes back the stolen object. Master Building a cannon, she blasts the Ice Warrior and it's reinforcements. When doing so, she opened a trap door, sending her into a mall. Gandalf spots and elf, and claiming he knows their king, sets off to talk to him. The elf captures him and brings him to his master, Evil Santa. Batman and Wyldstyle arrive, freeing Gandalf. Using leaves of the bushes surrounding Evil Santa, they force Evil Santa down the icy slopes of the mountain he was on. A portal arrives and sucks them away, to another dimension... The heroes arrive but cannot see anything. Gandalf finds a window and lights it up, revealing a sleigh flying through the sky. They hear a mechanical voice downstairs, and find the Cyber Controller with a half dozen Cyberman. The heroes make the stairs collapse on two of the Cybermen, but the other four attack. Then Batman tricks the Cyberman into charging up an electric switch. The switch powers up the chandelier, blinding the Cybermen. Batman throws a grenade, blowing up the Cyberman. The Cyber Controller escapes to the roof, where a laser cannon is waiting. The heroes follow him. Using the Scale Keystone, Wyldstyle knocks the Cyber Controller of the cannon. Using two more keystones, she repeats the process until she has the laser cannon under her control. Using the cannon to destroy the Cyber Controller, the heroes a whisked away by a portal to a city covered in snow. Batman sees a newspaper mentioning a British spy agency (The 'U'nited 'N'ations 'I'telligence 'T'askforce aka UNIT) whose lead scientist was the Doctor. Then spying legions of Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons, and Ice Warriors, the Heroes fight them off. Tricking the Daleks into melting the ice around a passageway to the roof, Wyldstyle climbs up to the roof of a building and uses parts to build a satellite. Gandalf uses the satellite to contact the Doctor, but he attracts the attention of a man named the Master doing so. The Master arrives on a Cybership, and Batman uses his grappling hook to board it. Fighting of Cybermats, he makes his way to the control room and changes the frequency to that of a hip-hop station. Combined with Mind Control devices, the Cyberman all start hip-hop dancing, allowing the heroes a safe passage to the Master's throne. Using all of the keystones and powers, the heroes defeat the Master, in the process crashing the Cybership into London. UNIT arrive and arrest the Master, while the Doctor helps Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle back to Vorton. Packs (Contiuned) Wave 5: February 9, 2018 Since this wave was released on both Abraham Lincoln's and Charles Darwin's 205th birthday, this wave introduces historical packs. *Abraham Lincoln Fun Pack: Honest Abe + Rocket Chair *Charles Darwin Fun Pack: Darwin + HMS Beagle *Benjamin Harrison Fun Pack: Mr. Harrison + Battleship *Rollan Fun Pack: Rollan + Essix *History Level Pack: George Washington + Boat + Horse *Curtis Bolt Fun Pack: Curtis Bolt + Ultrasonic Plot After his defeat, Lord Vortech summons his top ten most powerful friends to wreck havoc in the LEGO Multiverse. His friends are Ultron, Kronos, Isabel Kabra, Supreme Leader Snoke, Lord Voldemort, Superior Saturday, the Masked Man, King Scorm, Zeljan Kurst, and Morro. He sends Morro off to the realm of The 39 Clues to cause trouble. On a planet in the Star Wars galaxy, a portal opens up and whisks Finn away. The same thing happens to Ron and his dad's car at Hogwarts and Susan in Narnia. They meet each other at Planet Vorton. Exploring a little, they find, X-PO, Gandalf, Batman, and Wyldstyle. X-PO tells them to go to a dimension where a giant contest is taking place, because he retrieved info on a ghost wrecking havoc there. Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Batman, Finn, Ron, and Susan jump into the gateway. The heroes arrive in a tunnel. Gandalf spots lots of skulls. However, they then here a voice from behind the skulls. Under further investigation, they find a secret doorway and they unlock it. There is a party of ghosts inside. When the heroes the ghost hide, then scare the heroes. The heroes fight off the ghosts with water, while Susan shoots a target, opening the door. They then see a ladder, and the heroes climb it. They emerge in a graveyard. Ron comments it looked like the graveyard where Harry fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then Morro floats out. He uses his army to cave in the mausoleum door (the heroes were inside) and then makes the skeletons come to life. Fighting off the skeletons, the heroes escape and face off Morro. In a long duel, the heroes overpower Morro and send him back to the Cursed Realm. After returning to Vorton, X-PO directs the heroes to a city. Susan guesses it is "New York from the future, judging by the robots." The robots spot the heroes and attack them. Fighting them off, Finn notices a giant halfway down the street. Using Ron's car, he drives off the building to the street. The Giant starts attacking them, hefting a car and then throwing it at them. Repeating the process, the giant, Kronos, creating a wall of cars. After the heroes get through, they build a oil line and set it on fire. However, this makes a building collapse and the heroes are trapped inside. Halfway through the heroes hear a man talking. Under further investigation, the heroes find a young Ukrainian man with a goatee. He said his name was Pedro and was generally very fast. Ron says that Pedro was actually trapping them. Just as Susan is about to agree, Pedro calls out "unleash the monsters!" Many monsters come out, and after defeating them and some Sub-Ultron Soldiers, the heroes build a Scorpion Mech. Using it to defeat Pedro, the six escape from the building. They get outside and battle Kronos win, but also find a hard drive. Batman says they should take it back to Vorton with them just as a portal appears and takes them away. Characters {| ="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |Ron Weasley | *Wand *Broomstick *Potion | *Flight (With Broomstick) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Illumination (With Wand) *Magic *Levitate Certain Objects *Stealth | |- |Susan | *Bow | *Target *Interact with Wardrobe Passageways *Break Glass |- |Finn | *Blaster | *Target *Melt Gold LEGO Objects *Stealth | |- |Abeke | *Bow | *Target *Tracking *Heal Hurt Animals *Cut Vines *Summon Spirit Animals |- |Abraham Lincoln | *Paper | *Master Build *Historical Access |- |Alex Rider | *Knife *Goggles | *Underwater Swimming *Stealth *X-Ray Vision *Cut LEGO Vines *Break Glass |- |Alistair Oh | *Cane | *Stealth *Toxic Hazard Cleaner *Cahill Access *Break Glass |- |Amy Cahill | *Book | *Stealth *Athletics *Cahill Access *Tracking *Underwater Swimming |- |Benjamin Harrison | *Rifle | *Target *Illumination *Electricity *Historical Access |- |C-3PO | * | *Technology *Fix Broken LEGO Objects *Drone Control *Underwater Swimming |- |Captain Phasma | *Blaster | *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup |- |Charles Darwin | *Magnifying Glass | *Tracking *Underwater Swimming *Historical Access |- |Chewbacca | *Crossbow | *Target *Cut Vines *Stealth *Melt Gold LEGO Objects |- |Conor | *Shepard Staff | *Herd Sheep *Use Twirl Poles *Summon Spirit Animals *Stealth |- |Connor Bailey | *Ticket | *Mini Access *Use Slots *Use Teleportation Panels |- |Curtis Bolt | *Controller *Goggles | *Drone Control *X-Ray Vision *Technology *Hacking *Melt Gold LEGO Objects |- |Dan Cahill | *Swords *Franklin Battery | *Stealth *Cahill Access *Tracking *Athletics *Electricity (With Franklin Battery) |- |Edmund | * | *Melt Ice *Break Glass *Silver LEGO Blowup *Interact with Wardrobe Passageways |- |General Hux | *Blaster | *Melt Gold LEGO Objects *Target *Stealth |450px |- |George Washington | *Rifle *Sword | *Target *Melt Gold LEGO Objects *Historical Access *Break Glass |- |Gorzan | *Hammer *Fire Wing Harness | *CHI Up *Cut LEGO Vines *Super Strength *Athletic *Grow LEGO Plants *Flight (With Fire Wing Harness) *Melt Ice (With Fire Wing Harness) |150px |- |Hagrid | *Umbrella | *Super Strength *Heal Hurt Animals *Grow LEGO Plants *Interact with Spray Fill Switches |- |Harry Potter | *Wand *Broomstick *Potion | *Illumination *Magic *Flight *Levitate Certain Objects *Talk to Snakes *Silver LEGO Blowup *Mind Control *Break Glass *Stealth |- |Hermione Granger | *Wand *Book *Potion | *Illumination *Magic *Super Strength (With Book) *Levitate Certain Objects *Silver LEGO Blowup *Break Glass *Mini Access (Use Potion to Turn Into a Cat) Category:Custom Video Games